Subconsciously a Brother
by Doublesims
Summary: There were thing that everyone does subconsciously. They do it without notice something small or even something big when they look back they think 'why did I do that'. But don't come to an answer to that question. Be mother's instinct, or a father's worry, even a siblings love, everyone has it.


It was North's idea; they had become closer since Jack became a Guardian, and North and Tooth wanted to do something together to make the group closer. Things that children even adults have done together with friends. The latest idea was a sleepover/movie night at the pole. It took some organizing but Tooth found a way to get the night off with the help from Baby Tooth, and Sandy let the sand go on course to the children from the pole.

Bunny didn't like the idea being stuck up at one of the coldest places in the world but some teasing from Jack and talk from North and he came along for the experience. Jack was able to get to talk to Jamie before the date arrived and a conversation latter and Jamie lent Jack a few of his DVDs to watch.

The room that Nick had chosen to have the movie in was an old room that the Yetis had set up a theatre like screen, bean bags and a few couches. There was a fire place in one corner away from the screen so the light from it doesn't wreck the picture, and if you looked up you could see the rafters (Jack had hit in them a few times).

Two of the beanbags were taken by Tooth and Sandy they had sat themselves in front of the couches. One of the couches was like a big recliner more than a couch; red as holly with a few snow white cushions, North had found it quite comfortable, and claimed it as his. Another couch was an earthy colour with green cushions and it was big enough for at least four people but only one occupied it. One E. Aster Bunnymund. Most of the cushions were under his head keeping it propped up as they watched the movie and looked like he was quite enjoying it, even if at the start he wanted nothing to do with it. He was laying down on the couch with his feet at one end his head at the other. The last couch was white in colour with different shapes and shades of blue cushions but no-one was occupying it but sitting in between the two beanbags on the floor was Jack, using the couch, Bunny was occupying as a back rest, near where Bunny's feet were sitting; so he didn't block Bunny's view.

After having a look at the movies they had (seeing most older children like DVD movies more than toy Nick had quite a lot) the movies that were picked to watch was the Narnia Chronicles. When the part of the enteral winter come up Bunny joked that was something Jack would love, which Jack agreed with if it was like Lucy described it as, but if it came no Christmas then Jack would prefer if spring would come, which came as a surprise to the Pooka. (It would have come as more as a surprise if Jack said the only reason he likes spring is because of Easter, then he would not heard the end of it.) Jack did not like the White Witch what's so ever, for the five of them she reminded them of Pitch. North couldn't get over how well he was portrayed in the movie in his surprise visit to Peter, Susan and Lucy. It took both Sandy and Bunny to calm Jack down after he started to hyperventilate when the frozen river cracked and Lucy went missing. Bad memories and let's leave it at that.

By the time the finale battle came North had fallen asleep and Tooth not that far behind, only Jack and Bunny seemed really awake, Sandy had fallen asleep by the end of the movie and Jack and Bunny had to turn the volume down as they went to the sequel 'Prince Caspian'. And Jack had somehow found himself on sitting on the end of the earth coloured couch by Bunny's feet.

Something had changed, Aster knew that thats what had woken him. But what was the question he was asking himself. Looking around Bunny noticed that the movie had finished and the projector and DVD player was turned off, he couldn't remember where in the movie he had fallen asleep. Sandy, Tooth and North had a golden, green and red respectively blankets tucked around then. Bunny sat himself up to have a look around as a gray blanket fell from him.

"The Yetis must of done it" he mumbled to himself.

The only light in the room was coming from the fire in the corner and a glow from the Sandman himself, but most of the room was dark. But not the cold fighting dark that the Boogeyman loves but the warm, relaxing type of dark.

"Now what woke me up?"

Looking around at the room he couldn't find what was out of place or what was the source of ever woke him up.

"Must of been a few elves" he mumbled as he settled back down into the couch and kicked something at the end of the couch.

"What?" Bunny asked mumbled by sleep he looked down by his feet to see what he had kicked. What he saw was a blue blanket that had a touch of frost on the edges. He looked closer at the blanket

.

What's it doing on his couch? he asked himself. It looks like something that Frostbite would ue..

"Frostbite?" he looked around the room again, the white haired boy was nowhere to be seen. "That's what woke me up." Bunny said more awake now he knew what had woken him. "Where is that Show Pony?" He was about to get up when he noticed that Jack's staff was leaning on the armrest of the couch. "Well he can't be that far." He was about to get up and look when he heard it the sound of feet outside the room. It wasn't a elf for those annoying little pointy heads always had an bell on them so North or a Yeti always knows where they are at. But it wasn't an Yeti either, they were too heavy to be the walker outside the room so that only left one other. Jack Frost. Not really thinking Aster wrapped himself back in the blanket and made it look as he was still asleep, but watched the door, as he was doing that he didn't notice Sandy had stirred and let his blanket drop.

The door opened and Jack walked in with a glass of water in his left hand his right rubbing his eyes, in that one small moment he looked like a child that had stayed up a little too late, and in that moment Aster realized that's exactly what he is an immortal child. A child with no family. 'well not any more' Bunny thought 'we are trying to be his new family, even if North wont tell him. He's become like my little brother. He said he had a little sister in his past life. Well now in his new life his the little sibling this time.' Bunny thought with a ghost smile.

He watched as Jack walked towards the couch. Jack stopped once to kneeling down near Sandy. 'what's he doin'?' wounded Bunny. He heard Jack give a small chuckle as he finished the glass of water and ruffled the sand master's heir.

"I guess even the Sandman can have a rough night's sleep." Jack joked as he fixed Sandson's blanket. Jack was making his way to the couch again when Sandy made a stream of dream sand heading towards the child who had just picked up his blanket himself. Bunny watched as the sand took the form of the Guardians as Jack made himself comfortable on the headrest of the couch.

Jack had just let himself fall under the sandman's spell when he mumbled his thanks to the dream master, Bunny let himself to move. He watched the youngest as he fell deeper into sleep with a small smile. Bunny looked around once more and saw something he didn't notice all the blankets had smaller fine layer of frost.

"Uh well what do you know" he looked back at the winter spirit. "You still have the subconscious of an older brother." Bunny said as he tucked the boy in. "Well now it's my turn."

The fire popped as E. Aster Bunnymund the Guardian of hope fell back to sleep knowing that his younger brother was happy and comfortable. Manny smiled down on the newly formed family.


End file.
